


Lo que acecha en las sombras.

by LadyOfAntiva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfAntiva/pseuds/LadyOfAntiva
Summary: Para Azsha Lavellan pocas son ya las fuerzas que le quedan. Sola y con la reciente noticia de la muerte de su clan, un nuevo misterio se abre camino en su vida. La última batalla se acerca cada vez más rápido y con la autoestima por los suelos por las egoístas decisiones de Solas, intenta prepararse para lo que está por venir. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que una persona que creía muerta hace años, puede ser la única capaz de ayudarla a seguir adelante.





	1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a tod@ el que esté leyendo esto.  
Sólo quería agradeceros de antemano el haberle dado una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla y que compartáis cuáles son vuestros pensamientos sobre ella ya que lo importante aquí es fangirlear/fanboylear sobre la maravilla de juegos que ha creado Bioware.  
Sin más, me despido. 

 

LadyOfAntiva.


	2. PRÓLOGO.

Un golpe de aire meció sus cabellos. Se coló por el balcón y movió las hojas del escritorio de su habitación. Era frío, ruidoso y algo molesto, o eso era lo que le decían sus consejeros cada vez que la pillaban trabajando a esas horas de la noche con uno de los balcones abiertos. Pero para Azsha Lavellan era un completo alivio, pues tenía la curiosa capacidad de ayudarla a olvidarse de todos los problemas que la rodeaban y de aplacar aquella incesante herida en su corazón que, al igual que una espina, aún permanecía clavada.

Mientras el aire le revolvía el cabello y jugaba con él como si tuviese vida propia, recordó y sonrió al darse cuenta de que si cerraba los ojos, ese mismo viento que le acariciaba la piel en ese instante, se parecía mucho al que la había visitado tantas veces cuando todavía vivía con su clan. En los días en los que sólo había sido una niña rebelde que hacía enfadar demasiado a sus hermanos y hermanas y que aún no sabía cuánto dolía tener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Al colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, esbozó una triste sonrisa. Ahora ya no le caía como una cascada por su espalda, sino que simplemente le llegaba hasta los hombros, creando graciosas ondulaciones que parecían escapar de su control. En aquellos tiempos tener el cabello tan largo le había dado más seguridad en sí misma y lo cierto es que al cortarlo bajo el consejo de Vivienne, no se la había quitado. Sólo había guardado una parte muy importante de su pasado, pero ahora con esos nuevos sentimientos aflorando y peleando contra sus últimas defensas, se sentía vacía.

Maldición. Cuánto lo extrañaba. Cuánto extrañaba todo.

Esos momentos que había pasado con su familia habían sido únicos y desgraciadamente, eran lo único que le quedaban. Devastada por la muerte de los suyos, pocas cosas encontraba ya interesantes y cada día era una eternidad.

Una ráfaga de viento volvió azotar las ventanas, se coló por el mismo camino y levantó levemente los informes que aguardaban en su escritorio. Tragó saliva. Al voltear la mirada hacia estos, leyó sin querer el nombre que había estado ignorando. El nombre y el informe que había intentado evitar y aplazar. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. ¿Cómo una simple palabra podía sacudir con tanta facilidad su vida? ¿cómo un simple nombre podía volver a desarmarla por completo? ¿cómo se había dejado engañar con tanta facilidad?

Cogiendo fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban, recogió el informe y casi, sin quererlo, un nuevo recuerdo la azotó. Palabras dulces, caricias espontáneas, besos robados. El dolor volvió a recorrer su pecho como una segunda piel. Los papeles crujieron bajo su mano por la fuerza del agarre y los volvió a dejar encima de la mesa. Recorrió con la mirada las oscuras sombras que acechaban en su alcoba con miedo de que pudieran ver su debilidad. Se había cansado tanto de fingir, de aparentar que nada le dolía, que nada sentía. Este era el único momento en el que podía liberar sus emociones, el único sitio donde no tenía que ser la Inquisidora y podía ser simplemente Azsha. Un suspiro se abrió paso entre sus labios y miró hacia otro lado, como si aquel gesto pudiese eliminar el sufrimiento que padecía. Dejó que el viento revolviese su cabello de nuevo.

Intentando colocar la gruesa manta de lana que llevaba sobre los hombros y que se le había deslizado hacia abajo, ignoró el primer informe y pasó al segundo, ya tendría tiempo para él en otro momento. Comenzó a leer las intrincadas palabras clave de su espía maestra y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bostezo. Había estado trabajando casi toda la noche y se había obligado a terminar ese montón que tenía enfrente de ella.

—Veamos… “El descubrimiento en el templo de Mythal dejó muchas incógnitas que mi equipo y yo aún queremos averiguar. La ayuda de Morrigan ha sido un gran apoyo pero aún tengo esperanzas en que podremos contar con el uso de esas voces que ahora rondan por tu cabeza. A continuación te adjunto las anotaciones y curiosidades que me ha proporcionado y que querías por escrito”. Genial—se frotó los ojos intentando mantener la concentración pero después de realizar algunos apuntes y de leer por encima más reportes, el sueño acudió a ella y por fin se dejó llevar por él.

****

Entre los platos colocados y las copas llenas de un vino afrutado, justo como el rey quería, una larga colección de fuentes repletas de diferente comida se extendía a lo largo de la mesa del comedor. Los nobles más importantes habían acudido a la reunión, algunos acompañados por sus mujeres y esposos, y otros acompañados por los trajes más variopintos que Esmeralda había visto a lo largo de su estancia en el castillo. Mientras se colocaba en un esquina del salón, esperando a recibir órdenes que la reclamasen o cualquier movimiento que llamase su atención, se fijó en la expresión del rey Alistair. El monarca se encontraba bebiendo de su copa como si fuera lo único que podía llegar a llamarle la atención durante toda la noche.

—Mi rey...—comenzó a hablar uno de los nobles más jóvenes.—Es un honor poder compartir una comida tan exquisita en su compañía... al igual que con estas figuras tan emblemáticas aquí presentes—ratificó en el último momento.

Un coro de aplausos se abrió paso por la mesa. Esmeralda se llevó la mano a la boca para esconder la imprevisible sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Con un carraspeo, su compañero y supervisor, un elfo de cabellos claros llamado Dener, la fulminó con una mirada y señaló con su cabeza disimuladamente a una de las nobles. Ella corrigió en seguida su compostura, se colocó el vestido y se acercó a la mujer. Recibiendo una sarta de palabras bordes y ninguna mirada por parte de la señora, como si la joven humana no existiera, le pidió "amablemente" que volviese a rellenar su copa.

—Estas elfas de hoy en día... para mí que siguen su modelo e intentan ser algo más—suspiró la noble sentada al lado al mirar la torpeza de Esmeralda al servir la copa.—¿No lo creéis, Amanda?

La mujer a la que acababa de servirle más vino, soltó una risa tímida, mirando a los lados por si alguien las había oído y dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a Esmeralda.

—Querida... no deberíais hablar así de ella. Gracias a esa consejera que tiene, que todo el mundo sabe que es su espía, lo escuchan todo. Y no quieres ganarte enemigos. Y además...—la miró con curiosidad—esta no es una elfa. 

—¡Bah! Tonterías—hizo un gesto con la copa para que la humana le sirviera vino. Esmeralda se acercó con rapidez. La mujer inspeccionó sin ningún pudor el rostro moreno de la joven y sonrió con suficiencia. Parecía que se alegraba el haberle llamado elfa, como si eso hiciera que su posición de sirviente fuese a peor.

—De tontería nada, Elena. Estás hablando de la mismísima Inquisidora—miró a los lados, algo incómoda.—Si mi marido ha decidido mostrarle su apoyo, yo también lo haré, por supuesto. Y no consentiré que digas esas injurias.

Elena, visiblemente defraudada, rodó los ojos y le dió un sorbo a su copa. Con un gesto de mano, Esmeralda se retiró y volvió a su esquina. Colocando la falda de su sencillo vestido, observó la sala. Esta vez parecía que el rey no quería escatimar en gastos y a la vez no se encontraba muy contento. La joven se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que igual lo que había dicho Shae había sido verdad, de que iba a ser el último banquete que daría en el año. Un suave golpe en las cosquillas la despertó de su ensoñación y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar cómo su supervisor volvía a desaprobarla con su mirada. Con un asentimiento, se dirigió hacia donde señalaba de nuevo el elfo y tragó saliva al ver la mirada del rey Alistar sobre ella. Con nerviosismo cogió la botella de vino y se dispuso a verter el contenido en la copa.

—Seguimos sin saber dónde se encuentra. Las pistas... no llevaron a ningún sitio, mi rey.

Con un suspiro el líder levantó su copa para ayudar a la sirvienta con su tarea.

—Me lo imaginaba. No volverá hasta que lo encuentre...

Tomó un generoso trago bajo la mirada de desaprobación del Arl Teagan y con una sonrisa dirigió su atención a la criada.

—Gracias. Podéis continuar.

Con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, Esmeralda se alejó para servir a más comensales mientras frunció levemente el ceño. ¿De qué estaban hablando?  
Continuando con su trabajo, la joven humana volvió a notar la dura mirada que le dirigió aquel elfo y continuó con sus quehaceres. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas que no le correspondían o a este paso, iba a perder rápido su nuevo trabajo y ella bien sabía que necesitaba mantenerlo si quería llevar su plan a cabo.


End file.
